poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meowing (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Meowing. One day at the Crystal Empire, Sunburst was working on his experiment. Sunburst: Now, This is more like it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Sunburst! Sunburst: Huh? (turned around) Oh, Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Watcha doin? Sunburst: I'm just working on my experiment, But I'm not quite finished just yet. SpongeBob SquarePants: What kind of experiment are you working on? Sunburst: Well, I'm just working on a snail formula to my own potions. But this I have to finish without any disturbance. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Okay then. Just then, SpongeBob notice the orange made potion. SpongeBob SquarePants: Awe, I could use some orange juice right about now. Sunburst: SpongeBob, No! Don't drink... (but when it's too late) It! SpongeBob SquarePants: What's the matter, Sunburst? Sunburst: That's the snail potion. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oops. I am so sorry about that, Sunburst. What's gonna happened to me now? Sunburst: Once the moon is full starting tonight, You'll turn into a Were-Snail. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-Oh. Sunburst: But don't worry, SpongeBob. I'm sure that you'll be fine once the effect wears off in the morning. With SpongeBob a little worried, He'd decided to go get some space. That night, SpongeBob was eating some snail food before feeding Gary. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yummy! Gary the Snail: (meows in question) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Right. Here you go, Gary. Then, He started to belch and meowed. SpongeBob SquarePants: (covers his mouth) Why did I just do that? Am I cracking up? Gary the Snail: (meows about what's wrong) SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it's the potion Sunburst warned me, I don't feel like myself. Just as SpongeBob begins to walk out of the kitchen, His feet make loud pounding noises as they hit the floor and he begins to go slower and slower. Soon, Gary is going faster then he is. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary, You're getting a (voice slows, lowers) lot faster! Just as SpongeBob looked into the mirror, He dosen't look too good. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look at me. Never better. Gary the Snail: (meows about his owner being okay) Suddenly, SpongeBob was starting to transform into a were-snail. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't think I'll be okay! Sunburst was right about the potion! Then, His eyes bug out of his head, Causing him to yell. Gary watches in horror as his owner falls onto his hands and knees, straining in pain. As he strains as his hands and arms slowly retract into his sleeve, They pops off and bounces away. Then, SpongeBob's feet and legs retract into his pants. His body shortens up like a snail and he screams. SpongeBob SquarePants: Better get help, Gary. Get somepony to help meeeeeow! Then, He slithered through the magic mirror and into Ponyville as he started scaring everypony. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows at everypony) Just as Gary came to the Everfree Forest, He came to see Fluttershy. Gary the Snail: (meows) Fluttershy: (looking at Gary) Gary, What're you doing here? Gary the Snail: (meows about what happened to SpongeBob) Fluttershy: SpongeBob turned into a were-snail and he's in Equestria now? Oh... My! We gotta tell Twilight about this. When Fluttershy arrived the Castle of Friendship, She told her friends the whole thing. Twilight Sparkle: You can't be serious, Fluttershy!? Mirage the Illusionist: How did SpongeBob got turned into a were-snail? Then, Sunburst arrived with an emergency. Sunburst: Guys! Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, What's wrong? Sunburst: SpongeBob accidentally drank one of my untested snail potion, That's how he got turned into a were-snail. Sunset Shimmer: We have to find SpongeBob and bring him to Zecora, She'll know what to do. Spike: Uh, Guys? (pointing at the gates opening) SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Applejack: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Rainbow Dash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Starlight Glimmer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Sunset Shimmer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Mirage the Illusionist: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Sunburst: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! With quick thinking, Sunset used her force field to surround him. Sunset Shimmer: I got him! Sunburst: Good work, Sunset. It seems to me that the effect of my untested potion was permanent, We must get SpongeBob to Zecora and use my potion sample to make an antidote. Twilight Sparkle: Then we better hurry, Come on! Soon, They came to Zecora's hut for help. Twilight Sparkle: And that is how SpongeBob turned into a were-snail. Sunburst: Can you make an antidote for him, Zecora? I've brought to sample of my untested snail potion. Zecora: Hmm, This is a task that can be done, If you assist me for more than none. Sunburst: Of course, Zecora. (looks back) How're you holding up, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: So far so good. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Sunburst: So, What do we do first? Zecora: This requires teamwork for the antidote, The main ingredients is in this note. With the note shown, Sunburst and Zecora worked all night preparing the antidote. Sunset Shimmer: (getting tired) Sunburst, Is the antidote ready yet? I can't hold him much longer. Sunburst: It's ready, Sunset. But suddenly, Sunset's magic got pooped out as SpongeBob got free. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Starlight Glimmer: Get the antidote. And just in time, Gary got the antidote on SpongeBob through his holes and into his body. SpongeBob SquarePants: (changed back to normal) Oh... My head. What happened? Sunburst: It's alright, SpongeBob. You're cured from your Were-Snail form. Twilight Sparkle: And it's all thanks to you and Zecora, Sunburst. Zecora: And be that as it may be, Let us not forget Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows as he smiles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Gary. (hugged his snail) I knew you'd help me. And so, Everypony laughed happily with SpongeBob slimed by his own pet. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225